girls_campfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Certification
First Year: * Each day while in camp, find a quiet spot and read from the scriptures for at least fifteen minutes. * Learn the basic principles of sanitation for your camp setting. * Learn how to correctly dispose of refuse while hiking. * Learn how to dispose of garbage at camp and leave the campsite cleaner than you found it. * Learn the fire regulations for your camping area. * Learn the procedures for properly extinguishing a fire. * Find an opportunity to serve another camper or leader. * Help with something you are not assigned to do. * Help to plan and present a song or skit on a topic such as the camp theme. Choose 2 or more: * Spend at least thirty minutes in nature observing Heavenly Father’s creations that you can see, hear, smell, or touch. * (Game) ''Sort used glass, plastic, and aluminum containers, and see that they are turned in for recycling after camp. * Learn to identify six kinds of plants and three kinds of animals, birds, or fish that are found in your area. Observe interesting details about each one. * Learn to identify six kinds of plants and three kinds of animals, birds, or fish that are found in your area. Observe interesting details about each one. * '''2nd Year: * Each day while in camp, find a quiet spot and read from the scriptures for at least fifteen minutes * Learn about the various kinds of cloud formations. If possible, identify three different formations during your stay at camp. * Demonstrate how to find directions by observing the sun and stars. * Help to plan and participate in a flag-raising ceremony or devotional. * Find an opportunity to serve another camper or leader. Help with something you are not assigned to do. * Help to plan and present a song or skit Complete 2 or more: * Spend at least thirty minutes in nature observing Heavenly Father’s creations that you can see, hear, smell, or touch. Thank Heavenly Father for the beauty around you. Record what you have seen and your feelings about it. Share your thoughts with others. * ''(Game)Learn how to build two kinds of fires. If fire regulations permit, light them and extinguish them properly. * Identify three to five poisonous plants and three to five edible plants in your area. * Demonstrate how to properly sharpen, use, and care for a knife. * Learn the basic principles of good nutrition. Plan and prepare one meal at camp. '''3rd Year:' * Each day while in camp, find a quiet spot and read from the scriptures for at least fifteen minutes. * Spend time observing an event in nature. It could be a sunrise or a sunset, the movement of clouds, or a rainbow. * Learn one way to help preserve and protect the environment in your area. Use what you learn to make an improvement in your area. * Participate in an organized hike. * Complete an assignment made by your stake or ward camp director. * Find out who in the camp has a need; then help to fill that need. * Teach a song or a game to a group. Complete 2 or more: * Learn the guidelines for safety during hiking or water sports. Teach these guidelines to a group. * '(Game) Learn how to construct three types of emergency shelters, including those made with a tarp or other waterproof material. * Try two types of outdoor cooking that you have not tried before, such as pit cooking, cooking without utensils, or cooking with a Dutch oven or reflector oven. Moved to Pre-camp, per meeting. '' * Volunteer to help a younger camper or one with disabilities complete a requirement for certification. '''4th year:' * Each day while in camp, find a quiet spot and read from the scriptures for at least fifteen minutes. * Spend some time observing the night sky. Identify two or more constellations. * Demonstrate or teach ways to protect the environment in your area. Carry out a project that helps to preserve or restore the area. * Help to plan an activity for the whole camp or your own group that will help the campers get to know each other. Involve everyone. * Help to plan and present a song or skit on a topic such as the camp theme; Complete 2 or more: * With another camper or by yourself, learn something new about nature and teach it to your group. * Develop a project to help campers with disabilities. For example, develop a nature trail or an experience with nature for someone who is blind or in a wheelchair or who has other special needs. * (Game) Demonstrate how to make a bedroll or an emergency ground bed from materials that are not living. * '''(4th Year Retreat) '''Plan and participate in an overnight backpacking trip or other adventuring activity.